The present invention relates to a method for removing a tacky adhesive from a substrate. In particular, this invention relates to a method for removing a tacky medical adhesive from the human skin.
Tacky adhesives are widely used today. For example, articles, such as labels, decals, decorative trim, medical devices and bandages are routinely adhered to a substrate with a pressure-sensitive tacky adhesive.
When it becomes desirable to remove an adhered article, and its tacky adhesive, from a substrate a solvent for the adhesive is usually used. However, this use of a solvent is frequently undesirable. For example, a solvent for the tacky adhesive may damage the substrate. In addition many solvents have an unpleasant odor and/or a toxic effect and/or an irritating action. These shortcomings of solvents are particularly important when the substrate is the human skin.
Many medical articles, such as colostomy, ileostomy and ureterostomy devices, must be repeatedly adhered to and removed from the patient's skin. A non-irritating, non-drying, non-toxic method of removing such devices, and any residual adhesive, is highly desirable.
Other medical articles, such as bandages and electrodes, although not frequently adhered, are adhered to areas of the human skin which are frequently lacerated, abraded or otherwise made sensitive. A non-stinging method of removing articles, and any residual adhesive, from sensitive skin, is highly desirable.
It is known to mix a small amount of a non-volatile silicone fluid with a solvent for the adhesive to mitigate the irritating and/or drying effect that the solvent has on the human skin when used to remove tacky adhesives. However, such a composition still has a stinging effect on sensitive skin.